The invention relates to roofs and in particular to roofs for trailer and mobile type homes. Specifically, it relates to replacement roofs for trailer or mobile type homes for installation directly over an existing curved-type or camper-type roof on a trailer or mobile-type home, sometimes referred to as an arc-like or arched roof.
It is to be understood that the use of the roof structure of this invention over flat type roofs or other type roofs to which it can be adapted, is within the scope and intent of this invention.
It is also to be understood that it is within the scope and intent of this invention to utilize the structure of this invention to provide an initial or original roof on a building, mobile type homes, as well as for travel trailers and modular or manufactured homes.
In reality, when installed on a trailer or mobile-type home over a curved or arc-like roof, it is an "additional roof" with many advantages, as will be explained hereinafter.
The structure of the invention recognizes and takes heed of the old adage that "when you insulate, remember to ventilate". The roof structure of this invention allows air to circulate through its unique and novel ventilated roof panel arrangement and soffit system.
Additional insulation is installed over the old roof of the trailer or mobile-type home, such as polystyrene or fibre-glass. This additional insulation further enhances the value of a roof structure as provided by this invention.
The roof structure may be made of various materials, however, aluminum is the preferred material to provide a light-weight, maintenance-free roof. The prior art necessity for painting the roof with short-life roof coatings is eliminated.
As will be described later, the cross sectional configuration of the roofing panels, or "skin" of the roof, is rigid-formed and curved. This rigid forming and curvature reduces the rumble which is characteristic of the prior art trailer and mobile-type home roofs when the wind blows. The roofing panels are interlocked to form a weather-tight roof that will repel rain, ice, and snow. The double structure, formed by the present structure over the existing roof of a trailer or mobile-type home also insulates against noise. The insulation also eliminates noise from rain and hail.
The improved structure of the present roof of this invention, as described hereinafter, insulates so that the building is warmer in cold weather and cooler in warm or hot weather, thus saving on energy costs.
While air can flow naturally through the unique and novel configuration of the roof panels from one eave to the other, the unique and novel design of incorporating an interior exhaust fan will cause air flow across the underside of the roof panels when little or no wind is moving naturally outside of the trailer or mobile type home.
Special eave members are provided that permits one to be utilized as a rain gutter, and the other for an eave cover that permits leaves and similar debris to fall through instead of building up.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a roof structure that can be used on trailers and mobile-type homes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a roof structure that can be easily mounted over and affixed to an existing roof structure having a curved or arc-like configuration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a roof structure that has a soffit and roof panel ventilating system.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a roof structure that is easily installed.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a structural roof design which can be transported.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.